highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Old Satan Faction
Old Satan Faction Creast.png Khaos_Brigade_Old_Satan_Faction_Members.jpg Devil Magic Circle Old Maou Faction.png|Old Satan Faction Magic Circle The Old Satan Faction (旧魔王派 KyūmaŌ-ha) was the largest faction of the Khaos Brigade, comprised of pure blooded Devils that fanatically supported the world domination ideals of the original Satans, Beelzebub, Lucifer, Asmodeus, and Leviathan, had allied themselves with their descendants. Summary The Old Satan Faction was indirectly formed when a group of Devils decided to continue the Great War in order to fufill the Original Satans's ambition of world domination, while another group of Devils was against it, resulting in a Civil War among Devils, with the victor being the new Government of the Devil side of the Underworld, while the losers where forced to go into hiding and the original Four Great Satans became known as the Old Satans. Even after being defeated by the new Devil government, the Old Satan Faction remained active and continued to cause trouble on the Devil side. The Old Satan Faction was the only group of Devils who resisted using the Evil Pieces, as they believe them to be a disgrace to Devils because they reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils. They were also against the Devils' current political system of peace and pacifism and seeked to change it by overthrowing the current Satans as their ultimate goal was to destroy the current world by creating and spreading chaos and recreating it into a world under the dictatorial rule of the descendants of the original Satans. Sometimes prior to the main story, the Old Satan Faction pledged allegiance to Ophis in order to borrow the Ouroboros Dragon's power, for the sake of world domination, thus, becoming the largest faction amongst the many factions of the Khaos Brigade. They eventually reemerged as part of Khaos Brigade, as one of its leaders, Katerea Leviathan, led the attack at the peace conference of the Three Factions, attempting to kill the leaders of the Three Factions in order to spread chaos throughout the Factions as a beginning to realize their plans for world domination, but was killed by Azazel instead. The Old Satan Faction eventually launched another large-scale attack on the Underworld with the help of Diodora Astaroth. However, like their previous attempt, it was thwarted by the leaders of the Three Factions along with the allied forces from other myths, resulting in the loss of another of their leaders, Creuserey Asmodeus, while another, Shalba Beelzebub, was heavily injured. Following the failed attempt during the Rating Game tournament, the Old Satan Faction formed a truce with the Hero Faction. After the Hero Faction betrayed Ophis, Shalba, who had gone insane by then, forced Leonardo into a Balance Breaker state in an attempt to destroy the Underworld by generating powerful anti-monsters. He was then killed by Issei. The remaining top members of the Old Satan Faction and Siegfried then approached Ajuka Beelzebub during the crisis of the Underworld, offering him a place in the Khaos Brigade, while other members participated in riots in the Underworld, taking advantage of the chaos. However their offer was rejected by Ajuka and they were swiftly terminated, with a great deal of their members being defeated. With the third defeat, the Old Satan Faction lost the majority of its forces and was forced into hiding, unable to take any further action being disbanded as a result. Members All the leaders of the Old Satan Faction were killed and the majority of its forces were terminated by Ajuka Beelzebub in Volume 12, further weakening their faction to the point of them being incapable of taking any further actions. Former Members Category:Groups Category:Khaos Brigade Category:Old Satan Faction